


I'll Make You A Nighthowler!!!

by Cemsay



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Stuff you dont want to read., This may got to a wired place.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemsay/pseuds/Cemsay
Summary: A story about Nick and Judy's sexual relationship that all started when Bellwether tried to get revenge.This is a shameless smut story.





	1. The Pit

Pain and darkness was Judy's world, the cold metal floor was of no concern compared to the pain she felt in her head. Judy tried to push herself up but did not get half way before her arm gave out. The hard kiss she gave the floor only made the pain double in strength. Letting out a groan of pain Judy decided to lay still till she was more awake and in less pain. Judy was not known to drink, that didn’t mean she was a prude and the few hangovers she has had where nothing compared to what she felt now. She tried to remember what she drank last night but the last thing that she could remember was Nick and her responding to trespassers on an abandoned lot, once they got there they saw two wolves walking into a warehouse which they followed, then nothing. Judy opened her eyes to darkness, she could see that she was in a cage but that was all, it was difficult to even see her hand in front of her face. Judy reached for her flashlight on her utility belt, when her paw grabbed open air she realised she was stripped down to bare fur. Suddenly she heard a groan come from the darkness.

“Nick is that you” Judy whispered as she did not know who else was in the room.

“Yeah carrots it’s me, what happened my head is killing me” Nick’s voice came from the darkness.

“I don’t know, last thing I remember was following some wolves into a warehouse, then nothing.” Judy said as she made her way around her cage trying to find a way out.

“Yeah me too, they must have got the drop on us….um Carrots why am I naked?” Judy blushed at hearing that but before she could answer another voice came from the dark.

“Oh good you’re awake, I was starting to get worried.” Lights were turned on temporarily blinding Judy.

Once Judy’s eyes got used to the light she could see that she was in a cage suspended over one side of an exact replica of the pit in the natural history museum. Across from her was Nick who was also naked in his own cage. Looking around Judy she could see that they were in a different warehouse to the one they followed the wolves into. As Judy looked around the pit she saw the two wolves in question and between them was a small sheep.

“Bellwether?” Nick and Judy both said in shock.

“Yes?” The little sheep answered.

“But, how? You should be in a cell.” Judy said as she grabbed the bars of her cage, she could hear Nick trying to find a way out.

“Oh, you're confusing me for my twin sister happens all the time.” The sheep chuckled as she walked towards Judy, “my name is Elizabeth, nice to meet you Judy my sister told me all about you. She considered you a true friend, well until you put her away that is.”

“Well I could say the same of her until I found out what she was doing to innocent predators.”  Judy glared at Elizabeth who was now standing in front of her.

“Yes, well we can’t choose our family, now can we.” Elizabeth smiled, her wool hair bouncing with the tip of her head.

“What are you going to do with us?” Nick yelled out, Judy noted that one of the wolves was standing next to Nick cage with his back turned and the other was by some computers typing.

“Well I’m going to dart you with nighthowler and have him kill you” Elizabeth pointed to Judy, “I thought that would be obvious with the pit here. You two aren’t very good cops it’s a wonder Dawn got caught by you.” Elizabeth said as she walked back around the pit.

“Yeah, but why did you have to take my pants?” Nick said looking like that was the worst part of their situation.

Elizabeth made her way over to Nick looking him up and down her smile getting a little wilder as she looked down, Nick covering his front with his tail “Well, in part to humiliate you further, but mostly to enhance the show. I mean we haven't known this kind of savagery in centuries, I think it’s time we were shown how far we have come and how easy it is for us to slip back.

“Why are you doing this?” Judy said trying to keep down her panic.

Elizabeth turned to look at Judy “Well I could say for the betterment of prey kind but it’s revenge plain and simple, I may not have agreed with what my sister was doing but she was still my sister and as our father always told us ‘us little guys have to stick together’. Elizabeth straightened her blouse, “now if you would excuse me I have other business to attend to, but don’t worry I will still be able to watch the fun along with all of Zootopia.” The little sheep pointed to several cameras set around the pits edge. “Cheerio” Elizabeth waved over her shoulder as she walked out of the warehouse.

Judy heard an air gun blast and looked over to see Nick lying on the floor of his cage, a large purple mark on back of his neck. The wolf behind Nick putting down a dart gun that looked I identical to the one Dawn had.

“Nick!!!” Judy yelled reaching through the bars. “Nick fight it”

“Sorry Carrots… I can’t… Judy I… Lo…” the rest was lost to growls.

Judy watched as her best friend turned savage. Nick trashed around the cage looking for a way out, and then he stopped. Judy could see his nose twitching as Nick slowly turned his head to look at her, they stared into each other’s eyes and Judy could see the rage and hunger in Nick’s. Tears ran down Judy’s face as Nick nose twitched again, then he ran towards the wolves trying to claw his way out.

* * *

Back at ZPD HQ chief Bogo was sitting in his office reading a news article on the ZNN website about Gazelles new concert on his computer, when his phone buzzed telling him he had a message from Judy, Bogo wondered why she sent him a web address. Clicking it sent him to a live feed of the pit with no sound, Bogo was even more confused till he saw the rabbit and fox suspended above the pit in cages. He could clearly see that the fox was very agitated and the purple make against the red fur on the back of his neck was a dead giveaway as to why. Bogo was just about to call out to Clawhouser when a new notice on his computer caught his eye.

**“Special announcement from Judy Hopps and Nick Wild.”**

Bogo burst out of his office and yelled down to Clawhouser.

“Clawhouser when was the last time Judy and Nick checked in!?”

Clawhouser nearly fell out of his seat from the fright stuttering, “T-They haven’t call in since before they when into the warehouse, around two hours ago chef. Why?”

“I want every available officer in the bullpen now and the closest unit to go to their last know location. I’m going to see the tech boys.” Bogo turned and walked to the elevator thinking ‘And the day was starting off so well too’.

* * *

Judy looked at the wolves using the computers, she had tried to talk to them but they just ignored her so she had spent her time memorizing the pit below her knowing that she was going to have run literally for her life. Nick the whole time was prowling around his cage looking between the wolves and Judy, she could still see the rage and hunger, but it was mixed with something else that she could not put her paw on. Suddenly the floor of her cage gave way and she was falling, Judy hit the ground and rolled, the second she was on her feet she ran to the large boulder to her right jumping on top to give her a boost she leaped for the rim of the pit, she was able to get her paw on to the rim but as soon as she made contact, she felt a large electrical current go through her paw throwing her off and back into the pit. Judy landed in the fake river on her back, she could hear the wolves laughing from above her but more importantly she heard a growl come from her left. She watched as Nick backed towards her looking up at the rim where the laughing was coming from, then he looked at her and she could again see the hunger, the primal part of her brain screaming for her to run and she saw no need to disobey it.

Judy ran right, heading straight at the pit wall, she could hear Nick run after her. Judy jumped onto a rock then to the wall, keeping her momentum she was able to wall run a small amount before leaping over a deep part of the fake river hoping it would give her time. Judy was glad that nick had never beat her in the ring whenever they spared, but she was no fool she knew this was completely different, one hit may be the end. Hopefully she would be able outrun Nick and wear him down so she could incapacitate him, then she would just have to deal with the two wolves.

As Judy ran and evaded Nick she started to release that she was getting aroused, she was scared for her life but she had fantasized about this on more than one occasion. The difference being that Nick was not pretending to be savage and once he caught her, he would eat her instead of mount her like she wanted. After 20 minutes of run for her life Judy was starting to slow down but Nick showed no sign of slowing down anytime soon. ‘ _ The nighthowler must be boosting his adrenalin _ ’ Judy thought as she jumped onto a rock to leap over the river again, then she felt Nick's jaws close around her foot, instinct took over again making her kick Nick in the face with the other foot to make Nick let go. But the damage to her foot was already done, Judy hit the other side of the bank, trying to scramble to her feet pain shot up her leg as soon as she put weight on her foot. Falling on her face she felt Nick's weight on her back pinning her to the ground, Judy could feel Nick breathe on the back of her neck as he panted over her. Judy knowing this may be the last time she gets to say this looked into Nick’s eyes one last time.

“Nick I love you, please don’t blame yourself.” Judy closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her face, she waited for it to be over hoping it won’t be painful.

Judy felt his teeth close around her neck, as the points started to press against her skin she felt something poke her just below her tail. Looking down she could see that Nick was fully erect and humping air, the tip of his dick sliding between her cheeks and brushing up her tail. She was shocked this is the last thing she expected to be happening, it was like one of her sex dreams come true. The only problem was Nick was not ‘acting’ savage, there was cameras everywhere with who knows how many mammals watching and this would be the first time together as well as a giant leap in their relationship.

Surprisingly all this just added to Judy’s arousal, drenching her pussy and instinctively making her hips rise. As Judy raised her hips the tip of Nick’s dick hit the wrong hole a few times, but once he found the right one he stopped to repositions himself. Judy prepared herself best she could, knowing that Nick would not be genital, she was right, Nick’s first thrust put him almost to his knot and all the way to her cervix. She was glad she was so wet otherwise the pain would have been a lot worse and she was sure he would have ripped something, it was also good that she had a fox sex toy at home she would sometimes use.

But Nick put the toy to shame, stretching Judy to her limits, so there was a delightful mix of pain and pleasure. With each thrust Nick got a little further in, he was now stretching both her outer lips and cervix. Again and again Nick would try and knot her, Judy soon found herself having her first orgasm, squeezing down on Nick only seemed to encourage him. He picked up the pace not letting her come down from her high. Nick’s tip was slowly penetrating her cervix and she could feel him rubbing the walls of her womb, this just caused an all new feeling of pleasure that she was not used to. With all the extra wetness it was not long after that Nick was finally able to knot her, but being stuck together did not slow nick down at all. With one final thrust in the tip hitting the back wall of her womb, he unloaded his cum in her, the feeling of her womb filling up and his pulsing knot stretching her entrance was too much for Judy giving her another orgasm.

Nick’s dick twitched a few more times releasing more cum into Judy’s already full womb, Judy could feel the bulge in her abdomen from having so much in her. Once Nick was done he let go of Judy’s neck she did not move, she could feel the blood run from the small puncture wounds on either side. Nick must have seen it because he started to lick the wounds clean, trying to stop the bleeding. As Judy came down from her sex high what just happened started to register in her brain, she looked down between her legs to see that nick was still firmly in her keeping all of his semen in her bloated belly. Judy was glad he was a fox otherwise she would be looking after a litter of kits in 2 months.

Once Nick was done cleaning the wounds on Judy’s neck he laid down on his side pulling her down with him, he then curled around her covering as much of her as he could with his body and tail. Judy was glad of this, she did not need the whole of Zootopia seeing her in this state. The fact that they had just watch her get thoroughly fucked by a fox was enough embarrassment for a lifetime, and remembering how vocal she was throughout did not help. Nick let out a deep growl as one of the wolves came to the edge of the pit.

“You still alive down there little bunny?” the wolf called out, Judy peeked out from behind nick's tail.

“Oh good you are, maybe we can have some fun with you after all. We still have plenty of tranqs left so he can have a nap and finish you off later.” The Wolf chuckled.

“Try it and see what happens.” Judy said with more confidence then she felt, she was very tired.

“Is that an offer or a threat?” the wolf knelt down leering at her.

Nick stood up taking Judy with him and started barking and gekkering at the wolf, Judy was twisted around face away from the wolf behind Nick's back legs. Again Nick covered her with his tail trying to put as much of himself between him and the wolf, the wolf stood and backed up.

“WOW, he still has a lot a fight left in him.” The wolf said to the other.

“What did you expect he is high on nighthowler, moron. Now are you going to tranq him and fuck the bunny or what?” Judy herd the other wolf say, she started to try and pull herself off nick.

“Yeah, yeah keep your pants on, let me get my mask so all the folks at home can’t see my face.” The wolf walked away from the edge.

Judy was still trying to take Nick out but that seemed harder than expected. Nick then turned back on her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, just slightly piercing the skin. Nick picked her up best as he could and headed to a small hole under one of the rocks by the wall of the pit. Squeezing through the opening he once again put himself between Judy and the wolves. Judy lying on her back went back to trying to get Nick out of her, she relaxed her muscles as much as she could and pulled the base of Nick’s dick with both paws. There was a POP and a release of pressure as Nicks cum flowed out of her, there was a bit of pain she put down to pulling it out sooner than expected. Judy laid there as a puddle of cum started to form, Nick took his attention away from the entrance of the cave to start licking her folds. Judy wanted to shoo him away knowing he was trying to seal as much in her as possible, but she was still tired and sore, and truthly she was enjoying it.

“Hey, where did they go?” Nick turned his attention back to the opening of the cave.

“They’re in the cave on the other side of the pit.” Nick started a deep growl.

Judy looked over Nick out into the pit, there was a clank and a ladder was lowered down. ‘ _ Excellent a way out, now I just have to take out two wolves _ ’ Judy thought to herself. Judy watched as one of the wolves made his way down the ladder and walk over to cave, keeping his distance from the opening he knelt down and shot a tranquiliser dart into the cave hitting Nick. Nick let out a yip and stopped his growling, Judy quickly pulled out the dart hopping there was still some tranquiliser in it. The wolf waited a few seconds before putting his paw into the cave, unaware what Judy had pull out the dart so Nick would not get the full dosage. As soon as the wolf's paw grabbed Nick’s front paw Nick chomped down on the wolf’s wrist with none of the care he had shown with Judy. The wolf screamed and tried to remove his paw from the cave, but Nick did not let go thrashing his head around and digging in his paws so he would not be pulled out of the small cave. The wolf was finally able to get his arm out of Nick’s grip ripping more flesh and fur off his wrist, Nick took this as the sign to spring from the cave. The wolf was in so much shock that he was helpless when Nick lunged from the cave right onto him, Nick went straight for his throat biting into the front and crushing his windpipe and piercing his jugular veins. The wolf have a gurgled scream as his blood ran from Nick’s mouth draining the wolf of life. Judy crawled out and ran to the dropped dart gun, she looked up at the rim of the pit to find the other wolf trying to pull out the ladder out of the pit. Judy took aim and hit him square in the chest, the wolf dropped the ladder which toppled into the pit, he staggered backwards before falling over with the dart still in his chest.

Judy looked over to Nick to see him starting to eat the wolf, she quickly looked away trying not to vomit. Judy walked over to the ladder, she tried to lift it but since it was make for wolves she was unable. Giving up on the ladder she once again tried to jump out hoping that the electricity was off, when she was once again hit with high voltage and found herself laying on her back in the river she just layed there. It was obvious that she would have to wait to be rescued from this pit, at least she knew Nick did not want to eat her. Judys view of the ceiling was suddenly blocked by the blood soaked muzzle of Nick.

“We are going to have to clean you up before you even think of coming close to me wi…” Judy was interrupted by Nick licking her face smearing blood everywhere.

“AWW gross Nick.” Judy sputtered pushing Nick away as she tried to wipe the blood off her face.

“Come on let's get you cleaned up.” Judy got up, pain shooting through her leg and limped towards the deep end of the river which came up to her chest.

Nick followed her in and continued to nuzzle her, Judy giggled and turned around to start to wash off the blood. Once his muzzle was cleaned she started on the rest of him, seeing how he was still covered in their shared juices. Nick seemed to really like having his belly rubbed along with other places, once she was happy with Nick’s cleanliness she started on herself. As she was cleaning between her thighs she could feel the pain from what they did earlier, now that the immediate threat was over she could think back. Despite the pain and the danger that they were in she realized that that was the best sex of her life and she could not wait to do it again, just as the thought of seeing if Nick wanted to go again there was a series of explosions. Nick grabbed her by the scruff again and darted for the small cave, Judy could hear SWAT had stormed into the warehouse.

“We have the the computer setup secure and one hostile already sedated.” Came a voice talking to a headset.

“Sir another contact in the pit, it seem he has been partly eaten.” said a second sounding like he was going to be sick.

“Any sign of officers Hopps or Wild.” asked the first as he walked up to the pit.

“Negative” he replied looking around.

Judy had to fight her way past nick to get her arm out of the cave to wave them down. “In here, we’re in here” she yelled.

“Correction I have sights on Hopps, going into the pit.” he put his gloved paws on the edge and made to jump down.

“NO STOP! Nick is still savage and he is being very protective of me. Stay. Out. Of. The. Pit!” Judy yelled out to the SWAT team. “If you can lower the antidote down to me i will administer it to him and we can get out of here!”

* * *

Nick opened his eye’s to the bright light of a hospital room made him close them just as quick, after some adjustment he was able to open them. Nick wondered how he got here. Then he remembered the pit and being darted with nighthowler, the rage, the thrill of hunting, lots of pleasure and the taste of blood. Fear filled Nick making him sit bolt up.

“JUDY!” Nick yelled looking around, waking up Judy who was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

“What? What?” Judy looked around panicked suddenly wide awake, Nick leaped out of bed and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Oh thank Karma! I thought I lost you, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Nick looked her over for injuries, seeing the bite marks on her neck and her bandaged foot his ears fell and guilt crept into his gut.

“Not in anyway I wouldn't mind doing again.” Judy said embarrassedly as she bit her bottom lip and looked at him with half lidded eyes.

“What do you mean?” Nick looked at her puzzled. Sitting back on his hunches he started to really wonder what he had done after he was shot with the nighthowler. 

“Well while you were in your savage state, your mind must've been too preoccupied with mating because when you finally caught me that’s all you wanted to do” She teased, Judy giggled at the shocked expression on Nick’s face.

“So it didn’t make me want to..?” Thinking about it started to make him blush.“Judy I… I am so sorry, I would understand if you didn’t trust me anymore.” Nick got up and turned to the bed but was stopped by Judy’s paw on his.

“Actually, Nick I really enjoyed it and i wouldn't mind.. doing it again, that is if you wanted to?” she said shyly, Judy smiled up at Nick as he grinned back.

“I love you Judy.”

“I love you too Nick.”


	2. Going Home

Their first kiss was awkward at first thanks to their different muzzles but once they found their rhythm Judy was lost in bliss. Nick's taste and the feel of his tongue easy made Nick her favorite kisser. She found it a little funny that they were sharing their first kiss after making their first porno. As the kiss started to get more passionate she could feel Nick’s paws start to explore her form, feeling up her butt and tail. The way he played with them felt amazing, coursing her to grab paws fulls of his chest fur to pull him closer so she could rub her mound into his crotch. The low rumble that came from Nick only made the moistness that was in her pantys spreed to her thighs. Nick broke the kiss first making in his opinion the cutest wiper he had ever heard come from the rabbit. 

“Carrots if you keep making that smell I’m going to have to take you again,” Nick panted out before taking a large whiff of Judys arousal. “I don’t know about you but I would like our second time to be a bit more private.” He looked around the room more for show than anything but it made Judy giggled so it was worth it.

“Then let's get you out of here.” Judy smirked as she turned in his arms to pick up the bed remote so she could press the nurse button. “The Doctor said everything look fine and as long as you had someone to watch you you could go home after filling out the paperwork.” she stated as she turned back around.

“So the basic song and dance, this is like the third time i’ve been through this?” Nick chuckled before being hit in the chest with a small paw.

“It’s not funny Nick! If you weren't so horny we probably would not be having this conversation.” Judy chastised him with arms crossed over her chest and a grumpy face.

“Your right carrots, like always.” The joking leaving his tone and a series look came onto his face, “I’m just so grateful that you're ok. I don't know if I could've lived with myself if I had hurt you or worse.” Judy could see a mix of fear and sadness in his eyes.

Reaching up so she could pull Him into another kiss. “Foxes so emotional” Judy giggled.

Before Nick could get a comeback out a pig in scrubs and a white coat came through the door. She gave them an inquisitive look before the smell hit her and she gave the two a smirk to rival Nicks. 

“Don't worry I'll be quick so you can get back to each other. I’m doctor Hogston but you can call me Doc Hog, everyone else does. now I know this isn’t your first time in with nighthowler poisoning but I still have to follow procedure.” The Doctor giggled as she walked over to the medical equipment to note down their readings before turning back to find Nick back in his bed and Judy sitting next to him, both trying to look like they hadn’t just been caught with their paws in the cookie jar. 

“How are you feeling mr. Wilde?” Dr. Hogston asked as she wrote down his reads on his chart.

“Like I was hit with nighthowler.” The joke did not amuse the pig. “My muscles are sore and I am highly alert and agitated.” Nick deadpanned.

“Well that is usual what happens when you're hit with nighthowler.” marked the pig.

“What you get to make bad jokes and I can’t?”

“Yep my hospital my rules.” Dr. Hogston said as she started to check his pupils and reflexes. 

“Not fair.” pouted Nick.

“Well on the bright side it looks like it’s mostly out of your system, fill out this paperwork and hand it to the nurse at the desk on your way out” Doc Hog said as she handed over a clipboard.

“Thanks Doc.” Nick said as he started on the paperwork, only one thing on the foxes mind getting out of here and getting in his bunny.

“Don’t thank me yet Chief Bogo is on his way up to talk to the two of you,” as if summoning Bogo came through the door. “Speak his name and the horned beast shall appear.” Sassed the pig.

Nick did not try to hide his laughter like Judy did, the buffalo let out a festively predatory sound before shouting.

“SHUT YOUR Mouth Wilde, if you don’t want to be stuck here for further observations.” The buffalo smirked.

Nick had his mask on in a second a meek “sorry Boss” before going back to his paperwork.

“Anything I need to know Doctor Hogston?” Chief Bogo asked the pig.

“Nothing pressing Chief Bogo, it will all be in my report. They are both fit to go home as long as they come in for a follow up in two weeks.”

“Purrfect two weeks with these two out of my tail while this settles down would be like a vacation.” The buffalo turned to his two smallest officers as the pig left the room. “Your both on paid leave till the doctor does your check up,” The buffalo cut off Judy as she opened her mouth. “No butts Hopps, until this whole thing cools down I want you out of the public eye, for your safety and the for the ZPD. We were able to stop the major TV stations from broadcasting the full extent of your activities nation wide. But we could not stop the live stream till we got to the warehouse. We have already found several porn websites with copies for download.”

“At least I’ll get to see myself in action. Ohf-“ Judy winded the fox for interrupting Bogo, she also wanted to watch that footage, but now she just wanted to get to Nick's apartment asap.

“Thanks Judy, so until this whole thing fades from the public’s memory you won’t be able to do your job properly. So go home and pack for Bunnyburrow, Judy’s parents have been bugging me to give you some time off and now is the perfect time. Officer Whitefurr is waiting outside, she will take you home to pack and then accompany you to bunnyburrow for the remainder of your stay. Do I make myself clear?” The mountain of a buffalo towered over the two leaving no room for argument.

“Yes sir!” Both smaller mammals giving Bogo a salute.

“Good. Now I’m going to assume you don’t want to press sexual assault charges against Officer Wilde?” The chief questioned raising an eyebrow.

Judy overacted her thinking just to make Nick sweat. Finally saying “No Chief I won’t be pressing charges.”

“Good, I don’t want to hear from you two for two weeks. And don’t even think about not going to see your parents Hopps I will be calling them after the press conference down stairs and informing them of your travel plans.” Bogo saluted them then left, his day was far from over.

Nick finished the paperwork, changed, then helped Judy down to the car much to her protest. While he let officer Kate Whitefurr a mountain lioness with snow white fur hand in the paperwork. Nick was so excited he felt like a kit at Xmas, he couldn’t wait to explore his new relationship with Judy and he could easily smell her excitement as well. They exited out a back door to a waiting cruiser, jumping into the large mammal ZPD crusader Judy and Nick shared the front passenger seat together as Kate jumped into the driver's seat and started driving.

“So where to first?” Kate asked cheerfully.

“Let’s go to mine first I practically live out of my suitcase.” Judy replied.

“Carrots what do you mean? You live in a suitcase?” Nick couldn’t dogged the punch.

“At least it’s not a draw in a leaky basement.”

“Hey keep my draw out of this.” Nick said with mock outrage. “But now that you mention it I should get a new place to provide for my mate.”

“Oh, am I your mate now am I?”

“Judy in fox culture we are all ready married till death do us part. But I won’t expect you to follow that tradition, but I do want to tell you that  I’m yours mind, body and soul.” Nick rested his tail in Judy’s lap, she knew what this meant in fox culture.

“I feel the same way about you Nick.” The relief was written all over the foxes face.

“First stop.” Interrupted Kate.

“Be back in a flash.”Judy yelled as she sprinted from the car.

“God I hope not!” Nick yelled after her, watching her disappear before turning back to see the smile on Kate’s face. “What?”

“You two are so cute.” Kate squealed.

“Don’t let carrots hear you say that snowy.”

The door opened and Judy got back in after placing a bag on the floor, startling Nick and Kate.

“Let’s go, we have a long drive ahead of us and the sooner we leave the sooner we get there.” 

“Another nugget of wisdom from the farm.” Kate chuckled.

Judy rolled her eyes as she pulled Nicks tail back in to her lap and started to pet it.

“So when are we going to move into our new den my foxy lover?” Judy snuggled closer to nick.

“Well my uncle did leave me a house when he died last year.” Nick pondered.

“Then why are you living in a leaky basement?” Judy grumped.

“Hay it’s up in the forest district up in the mountains, it’s like an hour and a half drive to work, longer in public transport.”

“Ok I see your point we’ll have to get my car from bunnyburrow, and besides I could always use more quality time with my fox.”

“Oh I get to ride the bunny-mobile! let me guess an old red Buck pickup?” The smug look on his face made Judy tug on his tail fur.

“A black 1960 DeSoto adventurer all original or genuine parts.” Judy said happy at the look of shock on Nick's face.

“How did you get that?”

“A great uncle left it to me, he hoped it would take me on adventures one day.”

“We have to go to bunnyburrow to pick up your car.”

“And meet my family, I have to introduce the Fox I intend to marry to them at least once before the wedding.” Pulling Nick down for a kiss so he couldn’t argue. “So a week with my family then we drive back to our new den to make it ours?”

“I’ll pack a bag and get Finnick to move the rest.”

“Could you get him to swing by mine and get the rest of mine stuff as well?”

“I don’t see why not.” Nick smirked.

“We’ll have to reward him later.” Judy once again pulling Nick in for a kiss. She felt the car stop and then the distinct sound of a camera going of, nether was reason to stop the kiss.

“Ok you two love birds get a room.”

“That’s a good idea.” Judy grabbed Nicks tie and dragged him out of the car and down the alley to Nicks private entrance as he liked to call it. 

It took no time at all for Nick to pack with Judy’s help. Soon he had two bags ready to go full of clothing he deemed necessary for his stay. Judy notesest that most of them were just ugly ties and tacky Pawaiian Shirts.

“I hope you brought something to wear to impress my parents with?” Judy quipped pressing a paw on her hip.

“I was going to put that on after a quick shower, would you like to join me cutie?” Nick smirked down at an irritated Judy.

“Don’t call me cute.” Judy had a fake tantrum playing along used her cuteness.

“Oh-no it specifically states in the boyfriend code that I can call my mate cute whenever I want.” He lent down to eye level a grin full of teeth and enjoyed the smell they caused.

Judy kept up the the act for a few Heartbeats before pulling him into a quick kiss then leading him to the bathroom by his tie.

“Come on you stinky Fox you need a wash. I can still smell the blood.” As Judy walked she shed her clothing not bothering to check if Nick was doing the same. Nick striped down to just his tie so Judy could lead him, he couldn’t denied he liked this arrangement. Nicks erection was starting to show, Judy peeked over her shoulder at his tip which only aroused Nick more from the look of want in her eyes.

“So slick why you think I wouldn’t accept your mates mark?” Judy asked as she pulled Nick into the shower. 

“Well I’m not going to hold you to fox traditions. I love you and I’ll make any changes needed to make this relationship work.” He pulled her into a tight hug wrapping her in a cocoon of Fox.

“Nick that’s asking too much and giving too little and that’s not a good relationship. For every sacrifice you make I’ll make one too. Now are you going to claim your mate or should I start cleaning you?” Judy lent over to fiddle with water nobs at the same time pulling Nick closer to her rear.

“You think I could resist you?” Nick lined up and entered with one thrust sinking in to his knot.

Judy moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of Nick reclaiming her, filling her with his manhood. His paws holding her in place she gave herself to Nick the only mammal she trusted wholeheartedly. His second thrust made her grip tighten her grip twisting on the water. Nick was glad for the first time that he didn’t have hot water, nothing kills a mood like 2nd degree burns.

The squeal Judy emitted from the cold water made Nicks protective instincts kick in. Pulling her into his chest and turning so the cold water hit his back, freezing water soaked his fur making him shiver. The effect turned him into a big furry vibrator one that she could not escaped even if she wanted to, Judy pushed back grinding her lips against his knot. With cold water running down his back the welcoming warmth Judy offered was all he wanted, Nick pulled out only so he could sink it deeper into his mate.

Soon the cold water was forgotten over the pleasure he was getting from this bunny. Her vaginal wall was constricting and massaging his length while her outer lips felt like they were trying suck him in which was something he was waiting more with each thrust.

“Mark me again Nick so you know I’m yours.” Judy mound out in between paints.

Nick moved his muzzle down to her uninjured shoulder, griping it with his muzzle he moved his paws down to her hips extending his claws to better grip her. His claws having the desired effect of turning Judy in to a living furry vibrator again making her massage his shaft. Now with a extra purchase and a better grip Nick went back to trying to knot his mate, Judy paws gripped his ears pulling his jaws further over her shoulder. 

“Do it Nick knot me.” Judy painted out.

With one soled thrust her lips gave way to his knot, Nick was able to get a few more full thrusts in before he was locked in tight to her. She could feel glorious stretch from the inflating knot that she’d been wanting since she was told Nick was ok. 

Judy pushed into Nicks continued thrusts, her cervix was putting up a losing battle of keeping Nick out. With his knot locking their hips together his head push through just as the first streams of cum shot out. She could feel the swell as her womb filled with Foxseed, both of them watched as the bulge in her abdomen grow. She had lost count of how many orgasms she’d had she just wanted one more maybe two and Nick was over delivering, she was loving it.

Suddenly Nick registered the cold water on his back and jumped forward out of the stream making Judy grown from the feeling from of their joint parts. Nicks yelp from the cold released his grip on Judy’s shoulder small drops of blood running from the bite. Her grip on his ears kept him close so he can lick it up and keep Judy upright. 

“Now there is no doubt I’m your mate.” Judy said between breaths.

“I already told you I’m yours.” Panting just as hard.

“I’m just making sure everyone else knows I’m yours, Slick.” Judy said as she chined as much of Nick's face as she could before moving to the other side to get the rest. Once Judy was done she pulled him into a long upside down kiss. “I couldn't imagine my life without you in it Nick.” 

Nick didn’t say anything he just started to mark Judy in return and cleaning the small drops of blood from her fur. The smell of her blood was sweet but with the sharp smell of iron, Nick memorised the sent hoping to never smell it on the job. 

Their peaceful moment was broken by banging on the door.

“You two nearly done in there?” Kate yelled through the door. “It’s been over 30 minutes Chief Bogo wants to know why we are not on the road.”

“We’re going to need,” Nick gave a slight tug on his dick, “another 10 to 15” Judy squeezed around Nick “better make that 20 minutes Snowy.”

“Did you have to knot her?” Kate growled through the door.

“I was only followed orders Sargent.” Nick yelled back.

“Argh! fine finish up and get in the car, I’ll grab your bags.” Kate mumbled.

“Thanks Kate I’ll make it up to you later.” Judy called out.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Kate chuckled leaving the lovers alonge.

“So I suppose this is the end of the fun for now?” Judy turns as much as she could to look him in the eyes.

“Not if you keep tugging like that carrots.” Nick purred closing his eyes in joy. There was a twisting feeling and a paw passing his muzzle. “Wow is kicking after matting part of rabbit culture?” Nick chuckled.

“It is actually. You need to do your homework Officer Wilde. You may be in over your head if I know my fox traditions.” Judy cuddled into Nick front rubbed her paws on his chest .

“Fluff I’m currently knot deep in a bunny, can’t really say I’m a traditional fox.” He chuckled as he cocooned around her. “I may not be as experienced as somebunny but I’ve had my fun, fluff butt.” The fox grabbed two paw fulls of rabbit butt poking his claws in, making the bunny shiver.

“Well with these marks everyone will know I’m yours,” Judy grabbed Nicks head and pulled it down. “Now I have to leave my mark to finish the mating bond, Don’t I?”

“If your going to bite mark me, can it be on my ear? I don’t want a chunk out of my shoulder, I’ve seen wh-OUCH!” Nick yelped as Judy took a nip at his ear, leaving a Judy shaped bitmark cut out of it.

Judy laped at the blood like a vixen would do, making Nick twitch at the show of love. Nick pulled her closer and returned the action even if it wasn’t needed. This soon turned into a full body grooming, they lost themselves to the cleaning of each other. They didn’t notice that they had de knotted till they were cleaning each other’s genitals. They were tempted to go again but they couldn’t keep Kate waiting much longer. A quick rinse, a dry and a bandaging of their new wounds, they were dressed and running up to the car.

“Sorry for making you wait Kate, we got distracted.” Judy apologizes. 

“It’s ok. New love I know that feeling.” Kate passed as she pulled out and started to head to bunnyburrow. “But if you want to make it up to me you could let me watch next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I made more. there is more on the way cos my brain want stop. I just need to get around to writing it (same goes for bad brake up).


	3. The Drive

The trio where well out of the city when Judy got a muzzeltime call from her mother. Detangling from Nick so she could answer her phone she pulled Nick’s tail onto her lap before accepting the call.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” Judy said cheerfully.

“Hey honey bun, just calling to see how far out you are? Bogo said you should be here all ready” Bonnie said with a bit of concern in her voice.

“Yeah sorry about that mom, we got held up, we should be there in the next hour or so.” Judy could feel her ears heat up from the memory of what delayed them.

“That’s ok honey bun, I was young once and I know how bad the urges can be.” Bonnie giggled.

“MOM!” Judy wined getting embarrassed a little.

“Anyway I’ve made up the main guest room for you and Nick and one for Officer Whitefur across the hall.” Bonnie smiled.

“Thanks mom.”

“Now is there any special dietary requirements I need to get for ether Nick or Office Whitefur? I know Nick is happy eating fruits and veg with the rest of us but this is the longest he has stayed with us so I just want to make sure?” Bonnie question wanting to be a good host.

Nick poked his head in to frame, “Just some crickets and tofu will do me Bonnie I think I’m going to need a bit of protein on this trip.” Nick grunted form the elbow from Judy.

“Well if the gossip around the burrow is to believe Nick will need a lot, you’ve become quite popular around the borrow with Judys sisters and even some of her brothers since they watch the full video of your exploits. So Judy you better keep a tight hold on him when you get here, I’m even tempted to try your fox.”

“MOM!!!” Judy squeaked, Bonnie just laugh at the stunned look on both their faces.

“Now don’t mom me you know very well the burrow sharing policy so I suggest you get Nick up to speed. Now what about Officer Whitefur what do I need to get for her?” Bonnie said trying to get the conversation back on topic.

“I can eat some fruit and veg Ms. Hopps but I will need some fish, bug paste will do if you can’t get any. And call me Kate please.” Kate said off camera.

“Only if you call me Bonnie. And your in luck it’s fishing season here we should be able to catch some fresh salmon for you from the lake.” Bonnie said cheerfully she could hear Kates purr at the mention of fresh fish. “Now I’ll get all that ready and see you when you get here. Love you honey bun bye.”

“Bye mom love you too.” Judy said before hanging up.

“So what's this burrow sharing policy you have to tell me about?” Nick questioned leaning back and crossing his arms.

“W-Well you see in a household and big as my parents you need to share everything, food, clothes, space, beds, even toothbrushes and wood dowels.” Judy answered nervously.

“And what does this have to do with me?” Nick understanding the why but not what it had to do with him.

“Well my family is the biggest in the region, the second place family doesn't even have half the number we do. So desirable mates are in high demand and when one of use finds a real catch we sometimes share with the rest of the family,” Nick frowned at that finally seeing where he came in. “But it’s completely optional no one is going to force you into anything you don’t want to do, but you will probably get a lot of invites to different bedrooms while you’re there.” Judy added quickly at seeing his frown.

“Well I can tell you now I won’t be going in to anyone's bedroom but yours without talking to you first.” Nick said casually slipping back into his natural smile. “I mean who am I to stand in the way of tradition and besides I would not want to break your parents rules while I'm staying in their house.”

“Nick you don't have to do this for me.” Judy was surprised that Nick was taking this so well.

“Nonsense it’s a Hopps tradition and I'm looking to become one, so I might as well start now. But you have my word I won’t be sneaking around behind your back, unless it’s a surprise for you.” Nick pulled Judy closer and gave her a kiss between the ears.

“Aww I love you Nick and you have my word I won’t sleep with someone without tell you first.” Judy snuggled closer to her mate. “I’ll give you my blessing now cos if what mom says is true and she usually is, you’re going to be in high demand when we get there.”

“I don’t know how I feel about having sex with your mother tho, wont your dad get mad?” Nick asked.

“Doubt it, he will probably just watch or join in depending on what kind of day he's had working on the farm. Besides I love Stu and he raised and loved me as one of his own like all my siblings, he’s not my real father. My real father is a hare that owns and runs the local tavern, I used to go visit him and his family on sunday.” Judy stated like it was a normal thing that happens.

“Oh wow I guess he'll be fine with it then. Do you think I should go meet your real dad?” Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

“That’s a good idea, we can add it to the list of things to do while we’re there.” Judy answered cheerfully.

They all sat in silence just enjoying the drive, the radio was playing some country rock station on low. Nick was going over their conversation in his head and there was something nagging him had about it, unable to take it anymore he asked his question.

“Just curious carrots but who else would you be having sex with?” Nick inquired with his head to the side one ear up one down.

“Oh yeah well before this happened,” Judy gestured between them, “I did have one or two sex friends.” Judy giggled nervously.

“Really? Anyone I know?” Nick asked.

“Weellll there’s Bucky and Pronk my neighbours, my other neighbour a spotted hyena that works at the corner store on my block and I’ve taken Jack Savage to bed once or twice when my heat was really bothering me.” Judy mumbled as she looked down patting Nicks tail. “But say the word and it’s over with them.” Judy said looking him in the eye worried at what Nick may think of her.

“Nonsense carrots I’m not going to stop you from having your fun, I just wanted to know that’s all.” Nick smiled down at Judy thinking how cute she looked all worried like that. “Bunny’s must be bad at addition cos that's more then two sex friends carrots.” Nick chuckled as Judy lightly punched his arm.

“Shut up.” Judy huffed.

“I’m a little sad you didn’t ask me tho.” Nick pouted putting on the sad fox face.

“Well I didn’t know you where in to me that way and I thought if I did ask you it may make things awkward at work.” Judy said pulling Nick in to a kiss.

“Not to mention I would probably try to mount you in the cruiser while we're on patrol.” Nick chuckled.

“I’m sure I can persuade Bogo to look the other way if that were to happen.” Judy smiled up at Nick.

“Really you got leverage on Buffalo butt?” Nick was surprised at this he had been trying to get dirt on Bogo for months.

“Yeah well I help him relax in the morning and he gives me my morning protein drink.” Judy winked at Nick.

“I thought there was something weird about your morning protein shake. So that's Buffalo butt’s baby batter in your large coffee mug? Explains why your as strong as a ox then, you’ll have to tell me the story of that another time.” Nick said as he tickled Judy.

“Stop it you dumb fox.” Judy laughed.

“We’ll have to work something out so you still have fun with your friends.” Nick stopped his tickled.

“Why don’t you make a sex club?” Kate suggested having been listening into everything and starting to get aroused.

“Like fight club? I love that movie.” Nick said as the tip of his tail wagged.

“Well yeah, you make up some rules that everyone has to follow and then you can have your fun to your heart's content.” Kate stated keeping her eyes on the road.

“That’s not a bad idea Kate.” Judy said looking up at the lioness.

“Glade I could help.” Kate purred.

The rest of the drive was spent with Nick and Judy talking about their kinks and things that they would be happy to try and things that where a hard no. Kate gave some suggestions here and there soon the three had work out the rules for Nick and Judy's little sex club;

  1. You don’t talk about sex club. (Nick insisted that one be in there.)
  2. Nick is the grand-master, unless he's not, then Judy is.
  3. All members must wear their collar when participating in club activities.
  4. No collar = no fun.
  5. The safe word is Pineapple, clicking you fingers, or humming ‘it’s a small world after all’.



The cruiser was heavy with the smell of aroused mammals with all the talk of kinks and sex acts Nick was tenting pretty hard in his pants and Kate was shuffling around her seat every now and again. Even tho Judy sense of smell wasn’t as strong as Nicks or Kates she could easily smell both their arousal in the small confines of the car. The strong smell of predators was sending her mind for a loop, a small part of her mind was telling her to run and hide, getting adrenaline ready so she could run from the danger. While the other larger part of her brain was telling her to take off her clothes and mate like a savage. Unable to help herself she started to play with Nick through his pants. Standing up in her seat so she could look out the window to see where they were so she could direct Kate to a secluded spot.

“Kate take the next right.” Judy said excitedly.

“But the GPS says to stay on this road for another kilometer before taking a left.” Kate said confused trying to keep control of herself in the sexual hotbox.

“I know, I just wanted to show you and Nick something before we get there.” Judy replied with a smirk as she reached over and stroked Kate thigh.

Kate did not need any more convincing than that, taking the next right, she saw a sign pointing to a lookout on a small forested hill. Driving up the dirt road a little faster then she should have she pulled into a parking spot with a amazing view of Bunnyburrow and the surrounding farms. Looking over to Nick and Judy she found that Judy already had Nick cock out and was licking up and down his shaft while playing with his furry balls, her ass in the air pointing towards her. With her head turned to the underside of Nick’s cock Judy gave Kate a wink telling her that this was the show she was promised earlier. 

Nick had his head back with his eyes closed, just enjoying the attention Judy was giving to his dick. Kate had barely turned off the main road before Judy had gotten it out and started sucking, being the first blowjob he had gotten form Judy he felt like he was in heaven. One of her soft padless paws rubbing his sensitive skin while the other massage his sack, her small tongue giving small licks up and down before taking the tip in her mouth and running her tongue around it. He felt the car come to a stop and looked over at Kate to see her intently staring at Judy's ass, he did not blame her Judy had the best booty in the precinct as far as him and a couple of the guys were concerned and her tail what just the fluffy cherry on top. He watched as her paw moved between her legs to start pleasuring herself, wanting to give Kate more of a show Nick moved his paw and started to take off Judy's jeans and pantys exposing her little star of an asshole and her soaked puffy red pussy lips. As her jeans fell the car got a spike of bunny pheromones and arousal, Nick could not believe his eyes as Kate lifted her skirt and reviled her throbbing hard on, the feline penis was slightly longer than Nicks own and a little bit larger in the shaft than Nick with downward pointing spines going all the way down to the bass.

“I didn’t know you were a dude Snow?” Nick said between moans.

“I have both and it’s not something I like to broadcast to the world.” Kate huffed as she brought her face close to Judys puss for a better smell.

“Judy did you know this?” Nick asked looking down at the bunny sucking his dick.

Judy pulled herself off his cock and looked him in the eyes. “Nick I stand about crotch level to 70% of the office at the president of course I knew Kate had a dick and balls it was kind of hard to miss the only one in the females bathroom, tho I have never seen it fully out.” Judy turned to look over her shoulder to get a full look at it. “Oh looks like kitty needs some release. Let Judy look after that for you.” Judy said she crawled over the center console.

“Hey what about me?” Nick yipped.

“What about you?” Judy sassed as she shook her ass in his face.

“Never mind.” Nick said before starting to lick at her folds.

“Good foxy, now where was I? Oh yes looking after kitty here.” Judy supported herself with a paw on Kate opposite thigh while her other paw started to stroke her cock.

Judy was surprised she thought that the spines would hurt but they just felt like thick hair, just giving a bit of resistance on the way up but not down. Judy wondered what they would feel like inside her pussy but there would be time for that latter, as she took the head in her mouth and started to suck running her tongue around the head just like with Nick. She started to boob down more and more having some of those hairs start to enter her mouth, they felt weird but nice.

Kate could not believe what was happening to her, she had been joking when she said she wanted to watch. But here she was with her cock in the Judy Hopps mouth while Nick was licking her pussy. Kate had kept her cock a secret to everyone except family, close friends and her doctor, to find out Judy had know this whole time was a bit of a shock for her and the fact she hadn’t told anyone just made her respect for the bunny grow tenfold. Kate started to purr from the stimulation Judy was giving her dick, she putting her paw on Judys head so she could start scratching behind her ears remembering that was one of Judy's turn ons. 

Judy moaned around the cock in her mouth and started to suck harder taking more of Kate in sinking down halfway she could feel Kate start to enter her throat. Glad that rabbit don’t have a gag reflex as the could easily breath and eat at the same time, she repositioned herself as she pulled back feeling the hair tickle her tongue before basically falling forward onto Kate’s cock. She stopped when her muzzle hit sheath and nuzzling into it taking deep breaths through her nose, the overpowering smell of the mountain lion sent her primitive brain in to a frenzzie as she had her first orgasm squirting bunny fluids all over Nick’s face. 

Nick just opened his mouth as Judy started to squirt so he could lap up his new favorite drink, making sure to lick up all the juices running down her legs once her orgasm stop. Nick stood up on the seat and lined up his cock with Judy's opening, Nick was glad they were in one of the medium sized cruisers and not their one as this would have been difficult. Nick put his paws on Judy hips making sure he had a good grip before pulling Judy on to him and off Kate, impaling Judy till his knot was pushing into her folds. Nick barely got a chance to enjoy being in his mate before he could feel her move forward again, looking up he watched as Kate pushed Judy back down onto her. Before Nick could voice any complaint Kate pulled him in for a kiss making his sink deeper into Judy.

Judy came down from her orgasm high and started to get used to the feline cock in her throat when she felt Nicks paws on her hips dragging her off one cock on to another. Being claimed by her mate was amazing but the feeling of being used by two big predators was definitely doing something for her. She was scared for a moment that Kate cock would fully leave her mouth when the paw on her head grabbed the bass of her ears and pushed her back down once again filling her throat. They started a kind of tug of war between the them with Judy in the middle and Judy was loving it, they soon coordinated in their push and pull as she was spit roasted by them. The feeling of Kate's cock hairs simulating the inside of her throat and mouth with the pounding she was getting form Nick was all adding to the building up to another orgasm for her. So she just relaxed herself and let the two predators fight over having their way with her.

When Nick had pulled Judy off her cock Kate had let out a small growl that was lost in the moans and pants in the car, as she grabbed the bunny's ears and pushed her back down so she was once again fully in the bunny throat. With her other paw she pulled Nick into a kiss pushing her tongue into his mouth as he open it to complain, their tongues fought for domination in each others mouths like the cats and dogs of old. When Nick pulled on Judy Kate let him to a point before once again impaling the rabbit on her dick, the two falling into a easy rhythm they both enjoyed as they moaned and purred into each others mouths. Between the throat fuck, kiss and smell of rabbit come on Nick’s muzzle is was not long before she blow her load. Kate pushed Judy's muzzle hard into her crotch as she came, she expected Judy to try and pull of but if anything she pushed herself in deeper stopping herself from being pulled off by Nick so she could swallow every last drop. Kate stopped the kiss as she let out a roared as she filled the small bunny with her seed, only letting go of Judy’s ears once she was done.

Nick had kissed plenty of different mammals in his hustling days but never a feline, something about the old saying about dog and cats not getting along together floated through his mind as he fought off the tongue trying to invade his mouth. It was easy to dominate Judy with her small tongue but the large rough feline tongue was putting up one hell of a fight, but it soon calmed as they both deepened the kiss. Suddenly Kate broke off the kiss and let out a roar as she broke from their rhythm and pulled Judy down not letting her come back up, Nick figured she was coming so started to just grind and push his knot in to Judy as the cat came, Nick watched as Judy drank down every last drop. Kate let go once she was done causing Nick to fall back onto the seat taking Judy with him, as they hit the seat his knot popped in making Judy clench her pelvic muscles and pushing Nick over the edge, the small bulge in Judy's abdomen started to grow with the fox seed that was being pumped into her.

When Kate pulled her down into her crotch and held her there by her ears, there was a little pain from the claws that were digging in. Judy knew Kate was about to come, no sooner than the thought had gone through her head that the first squirts of cat come was shot into her stomach. Judy could feel herself fill up as Kate let out a third and forth stream of come Judy couldn’t help but compare her load to the couple that Nick had left in her and Kate amazed her at the amount that she put out, tho not surprising as the mounting lion was twice as big as him. Judy would have drank down every last drop if she had a choice but seeing as she was half way down her throat she just moaned into it as she could feel Nick trying to knot her. When Kate let go of her ears she fell back off of Kate cock, the spines pulling on her throat one last time as she fell back with Nick, the feeling of Nick knot being pushed in to her as she leaned in Nick lap gave Judy another orgasm as he emptied into her, she looked down at her already come fulled stomach to watch it grow larger.

The three of them sat in relative silence as they got their breath back, Kate with her head laid back resting on the headrest, Nick with his back to the car door and head rested between Judy's ears, and Judy just got cozy into Nick as she rubbed her swollen stomach. Once Kate got her breath back she started to look around the car for the wet wipes she had put in here to clean up spills, once locating them in the glove box she started to clean herself up. Turing to offer some to Nick and Judy she saw they did not need them as Nick was already licking up any come off Judy’s muzzle.

“So how long are you two going to be tied together you think?” Kate broke the silence as she started to lick where they were joined cleaning up any leakage as her partner would kill her if there were come stains in their cruiser.

“Longer if you keep doing that snow.” Nick yipped as the cat tongue lapped the come off his balls.

“Well it will give us a chance to take in the view.” Judy said as she tried look out the front window but being smalls in a medium car without a booster set she could not see over the dash, Kate laughed at that the cute pout on Judy's face.

Kate looked out at the view of Bunnyburrow not taking the time when they first got up here, the large town of Bunnyburrow sat in the middle of farmland that stretched as far as the eye could see. Just rows of different kinds of plants from apple trees to carrots to wheat, if it could be grown it was being grown here. Kate spied out of the corner of her eye Nick whispering into Judy's ear, figuring it was something private to the couple she minded her own business and went back to sightseeing and letting her mind drift, there was a shuffling from the passenger seat before Judy broke her daydream.

“Hay Kate?” Judy asked timidly.

“Yes?” Kate wondering what was making the great Judy Hopps so nervous as she looked at the pair still tied together.

“We were wondering if you would like join our sex club and become our toy?” Judy asked holding out Nick’s belt, “I know it’s not a real collar but it will do till we can buy one in your size.” Judy and Nick both looked at Kate with puppy dog eyes as she looked between the two of them and the belt in her paws.

“I was hoping you would ask, and don’t bother getting me a new collar this is mine now” purred Kate as she took the belt and put it around her neck. “How do I look?” Kate asked as she turned her head side to side.

“Like our first toy in our collection, Kitty.” Judy said with joy bouncing in her seat as much as Nick knot would allow.

“Calm down carrots you’re making a mess again.” Nick yipped as she pulled on his dick.

“Let me masters.” Kate purred as she again lent over to clean Nick and Judy at the join.

Their moment of enjoyment was broken by Judy’s phone again going off, Kate pushed over Judy paints so she could retrieve the phone form it’s pocket, looking at the caller ID it Judy was meet with the picture of her parents. Judy went to push Kate away before Nick stopped her and said.

“No she can continue while we talk with your parents.” Nick rumbled with authority telling Judy that this was going to happen.

Judy hit the except button and the video feed of her mom out the front of her house came on screen, Bonnie was puzzled at why Nick was right behind Judy this time with his head between her ears and the both of them looking like they had run a marathon.

“Hi Bonnie what can we do for you?” Nick said as Judy was trying to hold in her moans as Kate concentrated on her clit.

“I was just wondering where you were, again?” Bonnie asked finding the faces that Judy was making amusing.

“Oh Judy here just wanted to show us something amazing before we came over, so she took us to the lookout didn’t ya carrots?” Nick sassed as he looked down at Judy and Kate, Judy only trusting herself to nod.

“Oooh” Bonnie said as she put it all together. “Well once your done enjoying the sites just park your car in the shed and come right in lunch should be ready by then, Judy can show you how to get to the dinning hall. Have fun honey bun.” Bonnie giggled at her daughters squeaks and moans that slipped out

“Oh we will BonBon, see you soon.” Nick winked at the phone, he could see Bonnie go red in the ears.

“Well see you soon.” Bonnie giggled like a schoolgirl at the attention she was getting from the fox and the look in his eyes as she hung up.

“Well you heard your mother carrots let’s enjoy ourselves.” Nick rumbled has he took the phone from her paw and put it in the open glove compartment as he started to run kissed and lick up and down her neck and ears.

Nick and Kate continued to lick, nip and kiss the rabbit all over till Nick knot had shrunk enough to be pulled out. The stimulation to the rabbit made her come twice more before that, and prolonged Nicks knot because of them.

“Carrots I think it’s ready to come out, you ready for your cream Kitty?” Nick asked like he was talking to a kit.

Kate just nodded before picking both of them up and placing them on the steering wheel so she could open her mouth under Judy’s pussy to catch all of Nick’s seed. With Kate holding onto Nick so he didn’t fall off and Nick braced his rear paws in the steering wheel, he got a good grip in Judy’s ass before slowly pulling Judy off his knot. Judy could feel the stretch from his knot as it slowly pop out keeping the rest of his cock in so it wasn't a tidal wave for Kate to swallow, Kate lapped at Nick seed that was running down his balls working her way up over his knot following as Nick slowly pulled the rest of his cock out. As his tip left Judy pussy Kate sealed her muzzle around her opening so she could drinking down all the fluids that came out. Judy moaned as Kate's tongue entered her to lap every last drop of fox seed out of her that she could, Kate's tongue and the feeling of deflating gave Judy one more orgasm before she passed out.

As Judy awoke they were driving up to her childhood home her clothes back on and all evidence of what they did in the car gone. Judy thought for a moment that she had fallen asleep and dreamed up the whole thing before she saw Nick’s belt still around Kate’s neck, Judy smiled knowing that this was going to be a fun visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have suggestions plez I'm all ears.


	4. Judys big chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy tells Nick how she got the otterton case in this AU

Chief Bogo sat in his office going over yesterday’s reports, 13 arrested a new low for the year  _ ‘if things keep going like this I may be able to take that time off at the end of the month’ _ He just had to figure out how he was going to keep his vacation from his wife so he could get a break from her as well. He was torn from his thoughts by a knock on the door, by the silhouette on the glass he knew it was the bunny Lionheart dumped on him over a month ago. He could not see a use for the bunny other than paperwork or meter maid duty, but to be fair she did excel at both. Revenue from meter fines had triple but so had the complaints and thought the cutesie paw writing was annoying it was a lot easier to read than most of the scribes that some officers passed off as paw writing.

“Enter” Bogo snorted.

It took a bit for Judy to get the door open, but finally she was standing in front on his desk a face full of determination.

“I already gave you your assignment today Hopps, what do you want?” Bogo grunted.

“I want a real police assignment, not paperwork or meter maid duty.” Judy stomped.

“Those are real police assignments officer Hopps but if you don't like the work you can always find a new job.” Bogo said sweetly as he went back to his paperwork.

“No, I mean real police work like a case or going on patrol or anything.” Judy said before jumping up on to Bogos desk, “Please Chief bogo I have worked hard all my life to get to my dream job, I’m willing to do anything to be a real police officer.”

Bogo watched the bunny pleading, ears back, lip out, big watery eyes. She was pulling out all the cute tricks she had to get him to agree. 

“Anything?” Bogo asked.

“Anything.” Judy repeated with resolve.

“Fine if you can prove to me you can handle the load size and stress of the job as well as showing me you can keep your mouth shut about sensitive information I will let you pick your assignment, WITHIN reason, but if you fail you resign. Do we have a deal?” Bogo in a calm voice leaning forward extending his huff.

“How do I prove myself?” Judy asked looking between the hoof and Bogo’s face.

“I said do we have a deal?” Bogo said through teeth.

Bogo watched as the bunny nervously shuffled her feet before a wave of determination washed over her.

“Yes we have a deal.” Judy trusted her paw in to his, her fingers not even reaching around one of his fingers before being engulfed in his hoof.

“Excellent, now of course I don't have remind you that everything about this deal stays between you and me,” Judy nodded “good, now as to what you will be doing to prove to me you can handle the strain of the job is quite simple.” Bogo kept eye contact with Judy to show he was serious, “you will spend the rest of your shift under my desk serving me sexually, if someone comes in you will not stop or draw attention to yourself, you will not stop until I tell you to and if you make a mess I expect you to clean it up with your mouth the best you can. Do you understand?” Bogo deadpanned through without letting go on Judy's paw.

Judy had a shocked expression on her face, she did not know what to think, out of all the thing she thought Bogo would make her do this was not even on the list.

“Hopps do you understand?” Bogo yelled at her loud enough to get her attention but not enough to be heard outside his office.

“Yes sir I understand.” Judy tremble in fear at the loud noise trying to get her emotions and nerves under control.

“Well…” Bogo let go of Judy’s paw and lent back into his seat, allowing Judy access under his desk.

Judy walked over his desk and looked down at the gap between it and Bogo, the gap under his desk was large enough to fit her and then some. Her eye’s moved from that to Bogo’s crotch and the large bulge that was held in his pants, Judy could feel her lower lips moisten at the site of it and the knowledge that it was still soft sent a shiver up her spine. Moving her eyes up to look into Bogos eyes, he was wearing a shit eaters grine like he knew what she was thinking and was telling her it was still soft, the longer she looked into his eyes the more they taunted her saying she didn’t have the guts to do it. Judy took a deep breath stood tall and started to take off her uniform, for a second she thought she saw a shocked look cross Bogos face before it was replaced with a pleased grin as one of his hoofs started to undo his belt. Judy fingered she might of well make a show out of it so she started to remove the clothing slower and more like a strip tease then just removing clothes.

Bogo watched as his smallest officer gave him a strip tease on his office desk tho there was no music he was singing Gazelles Try Everything in his head as she did it, Judy must of been thinking the same thing cos Bogo was happy to see her movements matched the music. After a few beats and some smooth clothes removal Bogo had a naked rabbit dancing around on his desk, both losing themselves in the show Judy was Jumping, twirling and bending over showing off every part of her body to her boss as he slowly stroked his cock. Judy ended her little dance lying on her back with her legs spread front paws holding her legs apart showing off her small gaping rabbit holes that glistened with her arousal facing Bogo, looking between her legs she got her first real look at Bogos cock. Bogo was a beast of a man and he had a beast of a cock to go with him, standing at just under a foot and a half it was as long as Judy torso with a thickness just greater than Judys waist, Judy trembled at the site of it. Bogo watched as Judy vibrated on his desk at the site of his penis, it wasn't the first time it had gotten that reaction, fear was what most animals felt when they looked at it. Then he got the fresh scent of aroused bunny and looked at Judy's slit as it leaked some juices onto his desk, she was getting more turned on at the site of him. 

Seeing the rabbit trembling with excitement and wetting herself at just the site of his cock fueled Bogos lust even more, Bogo stood up and rested his cock on the rabbit covering her body and resting the head of his dick just under her chin, the weight alone pinned her down to the desk. Bogo looked down at the rabbit pinned under his cock knowing it was impossible but still wanting to fuck this bunny balls deep as she wrapped her arms and legs around him while taking the tapered head of his cock in her small mouth barely getting a inch in before it was full. Bogo started to pisten his hips back a forth in small movements just enough to pull out of her mouth before putting it back in, the feeling of her furry arms and legs squeezing just right and the fur on her stomach rubbing the underside of his cock with the moist trail left by her pussy was amazing. But it was all nothing compared to the vice like suction grip Judy had on the head of his dick, he would have been dragging Judy across the table if she did not let the suction go with each of his pulls. Each time he was in her mouth her small tongue was doing everything it could the make him come, licking all over the head under his foreskin and on a few occasions slipping her small tongue into his pee hole witch surprised him how much he loved the feeling of. Bogo as hunched over his desk and read to blowing his wad all over the rabbit when his intercom buzzed to life. *BIZZZZZ* Bogo fist smashed the elephant rated intercom but by luck it still worked.

“What do you want Clawhouser?” Bogo grunted trying to keep his voice even as Judy continued.

“Ah sorry chef but those ZIA representatives are here to talk to you about the missing mammals case and you said to send them right up.” Clawhouser said nervously hoping not to aggravate the chef more.

Bogo looked to the door and could hear voices coming down the hall to his office, thanking Clawhouser before standing fully up lifting the rabbit clung to the underside of his dick off the table. Bogo opened his top draw before pushing in Judy's uniform and grabbing out a large can of musk mask to spraying the room then under his desk before sitting down making sure not to hit Judy head on the desk. Pleased the office looked and smelled like there wasn't a rabbit currently on his dick under his desk sucking like her life depended on it he looked down at Judy and put a huff to his lips, Judy nodded to show she understood and went back to grinding onto his dick. Bogo looked up to his door just as a knock came, he could see the silhouette of a rabbit and wolf, ‘ _ grate just the two species most likely to catch me out’ _ .

“Enter.” Bogo grunted in his normal voice.

In walked a black timber wolf in a long trench coat and the suit all ZIA agents are required to wear, in his paw was a briefcase and in his other was a tissue taking a closer look at the wolf Bogo could tell he was suffering from some kind of cold, red eyes, runny nose and a down right dead look, if he was one of his Bogo would have sent him home in fear of infecting the hole force. The other was a rabbit with black stripes on his face and white fur in the same kind of suit, Jack Savage was the ZPD’s ZIA contact so Bogo knew him well, having to put every request for information from the ZIA through him, a fact the Jack used to the fullest to annoy him at every chance he got. Bogo watched as his ears swiveled to under his desk then back to normal as a shit eating grin covered Jack face.

“Gentlemen take a set.” Bogo said without getting up. “So anything new from your end?” Bogo barked out hoping to get this over ASAP as he was past ready to blow and was trying to hold in his oragasm as Judy pleasured his cock in front of the two agents as they took seats in front of him.

“We have gone through all our contact overseas and there is no news of any of the mammals you're looking for being moved thought known mammal traffickers or turning up in slave auctions. We have also looked stateside at cults and terrorists know to kidnap mammals nothing there ether.” The wolf said before sneezing and blowing his nose.

“So you came down here and wasted my time to tell me nothing?” Bogo growled resisting the urge to stand up and yell at the wolf.

“Well it’s not nothing chef,” Jack butted in “at least you know they haven’t left the city.”

Bogo just huffed in response.

“Well either way the ZIA will keep looking into this and relaying any important information to you Bogo,” the wolf said as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a file. “This is all the information we have been about to find out on your missing mammals it’s not a lot but hopefully you can find a lead or something useful in it.” sniffled the wolf as he drop the folder on Bogo's desk.

“Thanks agent Johnson, now you should go home a rest before you get my officers sick and I have to deal with that.” Bogo stated as he added the file to the pile on his desk that had to do with the missing mammals.

“Would love to but I still have meeting to attend at city hall and two back at ZIA HQ before I can rest.” agent Johnson said as he got up to leave with Jack following suit “see you next time Bogo.” the wolf said as he left Jack hanging back by the door looked Bogo in the eye.

“Oh Bogo if you see Miss. Hopps around tell her I have that thing she wanted and to come by my office to pick it up.” Jack gave a wink and knowing grin to Bogo as he left the office.

As soon as his door clicked closed Bogo dropped his stern ‘normal’ face for one of bliss as he relaxed and let his load out all over the bunny still hanging off his dick. The eeep of surprise was literally drowned out as buffalo semen flooded the bunny's mouth, come squirted out of Judy's mouth and nose as she tried her hardest to keep up with the flow of bull seed. Judy was doing a good job drinking it all down only letting a small drip or squirt out form her nose or the seal around her mouth, till he filled her stomach at which point she just let him paint her face. Lucky he only had two squirts left once she took her mouth off the tip, it was still enough to make a large mess that she knew she had to clean. Judy let go of Bogo’s cock slowly lowering herself off it she knelt in a puddle of come in the space under the desk cleaning off the tip first as Bogo got his breath back, Bogo watched as Judy cleaned him up then started on the come that was dripping from the underside of his desk on to his floor. Bogo looked at the small gray doe currently bloated with his seed working hard to clean up a mess he made, it was one of the hottest things he had seen in years making his cock twitched and started to harden again.

“Ready for round two already chef?” Judy asked licking some come off her paws in a very seductive way having seen his cock twitch out the corner of her eye.

“You think you can handle another round Hopps?” Bogo grunted.

“Just watch me.” Judy sassed.

“Famous last words.” Bogo muttered as he reached into his draw pulling out a box and dropping it next to Judy, “you better use those so you don’t leave any stains on the carpet.” Bogo stated as he rolled his chair back into the desk.

Bogo picked up the file Johnson brought in and started to read thought it as Judy looked at the box, she was surprised to seeing it was a pack of bull sized condoms witch put a smile on her face.

* * *

“So then what happened? And what did Jack have for you?” Nick asked as he pulled Judys back closer into the cuddle as they layed in bed after a big day of introductions on the farm.

“Well I spent the next 4 hours using every condom in the box, and once they ran out I went back to swallowing his load as best I could.” Judy giggled as Nick knotted dick pulsed and twitched inside her. “And Jack well he could smell my arousal and wanted to have some fun as well.” 

“So after sucking off a buffalo all day you still have the energy to have sex with stripes?” Judy nodded, “That is so hot we will have to get Buffalo butt and Stripes in our sex club at some point,” Nick pushed in deeper making Judy moaned in agreement “so what case did you take?” Nick asked.

“I took the Emmet case when I saw Ms. Otterton in the lobby the next day.” Judy said with a smile on her face. “Which led me to you and the rest is history. Now we better get some sleep cos tomorrow is a big day, we got lunch with my dad and I’m sure you're going to get more invites tomorrow as well. Witch reminds me I need to chin you.” Judy blurted out.

“Chin?” Nick asked confused at the term.

“It’s the rabbit versions of marking, our scent glands are on our chins so yeah.” Judy lectured, “so is it ok if I mark you?” turning around so she could look at him.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Nick said as he marked the top of Judy's head and face then allowed Judy to do the same to him best she could being knotted before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% on the ending but i couldn't come up with anything better.


	5. Wake up call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu and Kate bond.

Stu woke with a start from his orgasm sitting up to looking around the room in a panic he realized he was alone in bed at home, taking deep breaths to calm down he thought of the dream he just had. Init he was SuperBun saviour of the innocent and he had just saved a young mountain lioness that looked a lot like Kate from falling to her doom from a skyscraper and taken her back to his farm of solitude so she could show him her appreciation everything was going great for a wet dream right up until the lion's vagina grew teeth and then started to eat him cock first. Stu looked to where Bonnie usually slept to find it empty which was not unusual seeing as cooking breakfast for over 350 kits takes time, Stu figgered he may as well get his day started as well. Swinging his legs out of bed Stu looked down at his hard cock and semen covered stomach, surprised that with how the dream ended he was still able to climax wondering if he should talk about this with the warren psychiatrists Stu put it on his to-do list and went about his morning routine.

20 minutes latter Stu was showered, brushed, dressed in a red plaid shirt and overalls and doing his morning rounds making sure all his kits were up and getting ready for school. He was going to the last room on his route belonging to a litter of theirs they'd nicknamed ‘The Boyz'. Alex, Kelly, Max, Jaydon, and Sydney had gotten that name by being the rowdiest and trouble making litter, it was also easier just to tell their other siblings that they were boys when they were younger. But now they were entering puberty their extra parts were making themselves known, the truth was going to have to come out that their litter was the biological anomaly in the family. Wile it wasn't uncommon for a family of the size of the Hopps to get a couple of albinos or one or two hermaphrodites, the boyz was a litter of five all hermaphrodites meaning that had both sets of fully working genitals, the doctors said that may change as they hit puberty depending on what mix of hormones flood their system. Stu and Bonnie had been meaning to talk to them and the rest of the family but they had no clue how to start or what they needed to talk about. Knocking on the door he expected a morning from at least Alex who regularly got up by himself so when he got no reply he knocked again.

"Boyz it's time to get ready for school," Stu called through the door.   
Silence.

"Ok, boyz UP …" Stu shouted as he entered the room, looking at the 5 empty beds he realized why he wasn't getting a response. Exiting the room and heading to the kitchen to ask his wife if she had seen them, muttering to himself as he walked down the hall. "If those boyz have snuck out all night again they'll be on weeding duty for a month."

Walking into the nearly empty kitchen he saw the love of his life by the stove making pancakes in her nighty and an apron that barely fit around her pregnant stomach. Stu walked up behind her placing his paws on either side of her ample hips he gave her ass a squeeze before moving his paws up over her stomach and pulling her into a hug. He nuzzled her cheek giving light kisses every now and again, Bonnie purred at the attention pushing her hips back feeling Stu's erection through his overalls.

"Morning Honeybun." Stu whispered in her ear before he gave her one final kiss on her lips.

"Morning love, sleep well?" Bonnie asked turning back to the stove.

"Better than you it seems," Stu noticing the bag under Bonnie's eyes. "The new fluffle keeping you up again." Stu stated knowing the answer having to go through this so many times before.

"Yeah I think they are excited to meet their other brothers and sisters so it should be any day now." Bonnie answered as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to miss this."

"I know dear but it's for the best, you're getting on in years and this is going to be our largest little yet." Stu said as he massaged Bonnie's shoulders thinking back to the shock of finding out that their final littler would have 13 kits in it pushing the grand total of kit to 364.

"Watch who you call old, your no spring chicken yourself." Bonnie giggled as she slapped one of his paws with the spachelor playfully.

"Your still as beautiful as the day I saw you sexy." Stu said as he walked off to make himself a herbal tea. "By the way have you seen the Boyz? They weren't in their room this morning." Stu asked as he poured the hot water into his cup.

"They haven't come through the kitchen." Bonnie shook her head.

"Well when you do see them tell them they're on weeding duty for the next month for sneaking out." Stu turned and lent against the bench taking a sip of his tea he notices that the kitchen had started to fill up with bunnies some making their own breakfast and/or lunch for the day.

"Dear can you go and wake our guests for me? their breakfast is ready." Bonnie said flipping the last blueberry pancake on to the pile.

"Yes dear." Stu groaned as he put his mug on the bench and left the kitchen to made his way up to the house above the ground that held all the guest rooms. On his way he ran into Nick and Judy on the main stairwell.

"Morning dad." Judy sang cheerfully pulling her father into a hug.

"Morning Jude, you're in a good mood this morning." Stu said pulling out of the hug to look at Nick to see a smirk on his face.

"Just happy to spent some time with my family." Judy replied with an almost identical smirk.   
"Well your mother has made blueberry pancakes for breakfast so you better hurry before she eats them all." Stu chuckled at the whine that came from the fox as he ran to the kitchen.   
"Noooo." Nick yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Wait up Nick same of those are for me." Judy called as she followed.

Stu laughed as he continued up the stairs shaking his head, ‘ _ Aaa to be young again' _ Stu thought. Coming to a stop in front of Kate's door he knocked and called out her name Stu could hear whispering and shuffle on the other side putting his ear to the door so he could hear better.

"Shit, it's dad."

"Cheese it."

"Where are my pants?"

"Forget them"

Stu opened the door in time to see his five ‘sons' jump out the window, running over to it he yelled out.

"Yeah you better start on those weeds boyz!" Stu watched as his five ‘sons' ran buck naked into the field towards one of the borrows other entrances. 

Turning back around he saw their clothes on the floor covered in used condoms, looking up on to the bed he saw Kate lying on her back fully exposed still asleep her large breast slowly rising and falling to her breath. Kates body was covered in used condoms as well, her fur was a mess with clumps of dried semen on her face, between her breast and all over her stomach. Stu's eyes widened as he looked at her crotch expecting to see the pussy's pussy but the site of the large sheath and ball sent tingles through his body as he felt himself get aroused. Stu was glad that his yelling did not wake Kate so it gave him time to remember this site he was seeing wishing he had his smartphone with him, figuring that if his yell didn't wake Kate up she must be a very heavy sleeper and wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Stu saw no harm in having a quick pull before waking her up.

Stu undid the front of his overalls taking his dick in his paw and started to stroke it, Stu's member was short and thick instead of the bunny average of long and thin, standing at just over two paw widths long and unable to touch his fingertips around. Stu couldn't help himself as his other paw reached out and started to fondle one of Kate's breasts making the feline moan in her sleep and her sheath twitch as her cock started to harden and peek out leaking pre. Smiling at the reaction he was getting he moved from her breast down to start stroking Kates tip hoping to get her fully hard. Stu watched mesmerized as Kates dick kept coming, he knows it was fully hard once it started to twitch with each stroke, at full mast Kate was easily the size of Stu's arm witch just excited him more. Stu expected the spines to hurt but they tickled if anything, a small amount of pre squirted out of the tip on to Stu's paw. Without hesitation Stu brought his paw to his face taking a deep breath filling his lungs with the smell of the predator that sent a tingle down his spine and set off his fight or flight instincts, licking the pre off his paw saving the taste while still bitter and with a manly musk, it had a sweet tang to it that he found that he liked, closing his eyes as he came from the taste and himself stimulation he released all over Kates crotch. 

"That good huh?" Kate's voice started Stu.

"Oh Kate I... umm… didn't mean to wake you… yet." Stu stuttered taking a step back.

"It's ok Stu Judy talked Nick and I thought the burrow sharing policy and I'm ok with it." Kate sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm Stu down from his small panic at being court in such a position.

"That's nice of you Kate but that only covers partners not work colleges, I should have respected your person and not taken advantage of you. I'm sorry." Stu apologized looking down.

"There is no reason to apologize, Stu, see this," Kate indicated to Nicks belt still around her neck Stu nodded. "It means I'm Nick and Judy's plaything and while I have it on I'm more than happy to have some fun, especially with a cutie like you." Kate gave Stu a wink and patting the spot beside her for Stu to sit.

"Oh, well that makes me feel better. But I do have to ask, what were the boyz doing in your room, I mean I can have a good guess but…" Stu asked as he looked around at the used condoms.

"Oh yeah," Kate answered as she looked at the mess. "Well most nights I like to go for a late night run and as I was coming back to the house when I saw the Five of them sneaking out the back door so I followed them to the car shed and as they were getting into one of the trucks I confronted them. Apparently, they were heading to some party in the woods, they were all wearing skimpy clothing which gave me a hard on that they quickly notest thanks to my gym shorts. They started to ask me some very personal questions about my body and life when they revealed that they were all the same as me I was shocked but we talked some more and we ended up came back to my room and well…" Kate dwindled off once again looking at the messy room.

"Thank you for stopping them, they know they are not supposed to go out at night but their teenagers and they don't listen. And thank you for talking to them about their body's Bonnie and I have been meaning to talk to them about it but it's been a difficult topic to bring up. You would think having over 350 kits would make this easy." Stu grumbled as he shook his head.   
"First hermaphrodites?" Kates asked.

"Only," Kate nodded understanding the difficulty, her own parents had difficulty with talking to her about it as well. "Do you mind if Bonnie and I can ask you some questions latter so we can better understand?" Stu asked looking up at Kate with a cute look.

"Absolutely! Anything I can do to help make their lives easier, it's hard when your alone but they're lucky to have each other and such a supportive and loving family." Kate answered, "and if you want I could put them through a boot camp as punishment for trying to sneak out last night?" Kate smirked at the idea of chasing them through the fields. 

"Well I was going to put them on weeding duty for the month but spending some time with you may help them out of this rebellious stage their in, as long as you don't spend all day having sex I don't see why not." Stu gave Kate a suspicious look.

"I promise to only reward them with sex," Kate said holding up her paw in a scouts salute.   
"Good, Now there are blueberry pancakes waiting for you downstairs, hopefully, Nick and Judy haven't eaten them all on you." Stu chuckled as he hopped off the bed.

"As good as blueberry pancakes sound I better take care of this first." Kate pointed down to her erection with a chuckle.

"Here let he help you with that," Stu said as he stepped between her legs using one paw to work the shaft he fondled her balls with the other.

Kate moaned as she lent back on her arms watching as the rabbit buck expertly played with her dick and balls. The soft ball massage Stu was giving Kate made her purr, Stu add pressure with his thumb to the underside of Kate's dick trying to milk her pre out. The first large glob of pre went straight into Stu's mouth as he licked it off Kate's tip.

"Mmm, such a strong predatory taste for such a cute pussycat." Stu teased after swallowing.    
"You know, moan felines usually don't like being called pussycat." Kate moaned as Stu licked her tip.

"This coming from a pussycat the dropped the c-word just a few minutes ago?" Stu questioned as he tightened his grip above the balls and pulled her sack down.

"Seems you have me by the balls! Tell you what Stu you let me use the c-word and you can call me whatever you want." Kate offered between pants and gowns.

"I think I can live with that Kitty, now what to do about this," Stu said as he smeared Kate's pre all over her shaft while the paw playing with her balls started to rub her clit.

"Well I'm up for ideas, tho I feel confident in leaving the decision making in your capabilities paws." Kate purred.

"Well in that case," Stu stop what he was doing with his paws making Kate whine. Stu striped down placing his clothes in a clean patch of the room before hopped up onto her lap grasping both of Kate's nipples to keep himself steady. "You should think about getting some nipple piercings, you would look good with some hoop rings to hold on to." Stu teased.   
"I'll think about it." Kate moaned and closed her eyes as Stu needed her breasts.

Stu lined up Kate's tip with his tail hole and sat down, feeling his anus stretch as her tip pushed in. It was a good kind of pain as he stretches over Kate's bunny arm size member, slowly it entered him as he sat down letting gravity do most of the work. Stu was glad for Kate's taiped dick as he reached the thickest point all he had to do now was to get the angle right so he could sink it in deeper, with that in mind he started to move his hips back and forth working her deeper into him. About halfway down Kates shaft, Stu felt himself reach his limit so stopped his descent.

“Is that as deep as the rabbit hole goes cutie?" Kate teased looking Stu in the eye.

"Haha not like I haven't hired that one before." Stu sassed standing getting weak at the knees and trembling from the feeling of Kate's cock spins dragging on his insides, till just the tip remained in. "Besides I've decided to take after my daughter and become a ‘tryer'. So…" Stu dropped back on to Kate keeping a firm grip on her nipples so he wouldn't fall backward, taking an inch more than before.

Kate moaned out as the buck tensed around her as well as the delightful pull on her breasts. Stu groaned as he stretched himself beyond the limits he believed he had, lifting up a little just so he could try and sinking further Stu looked down to see he only had about two inches of cock left. He felt Kate squirt out some more pre deep within him before standing up pulling himself completely off of Kate. 

"So have you been a good kitty?" Stu asked.

"Yes, I've been a good kitty." Kate whimpered wanting to be buried in the rabbit again.   
"I hope you're not put this monster in my child Kitty." Stu teased as he bounced on the tip.   
"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Kate whimpered with a touch of desperation.

"Good, now I think kitty deserves a reward." Stu teased Before dropping down till his butt hit Kate's sheath.

Both mammals moaned out. Stu's had more of a grown to it as he felt his guts punched from the inside, his pain was soon forgotten as the large spined cock throbbed inside him sending him rocking as the spines sent pleasure throughout his nerves. Kate's on the other paw was more of a deep purr as the rabbit stretched back over her dick the feeling of Stu's spasming muscles which were trying to resist the stretching, massage her dick in a way that felt like it was trying to suck her come out but thanks to her spines only pulled her in deeper.

Once Stu got his breath back he started to stand up slowly so he could feel the drag of the spines inside him. Stu stopped once only the tip was in him, he could feel the spines on the head poking at the inside of his asshole the feeling of it made Stu's paw start to thump against Kate's thigh. Because of the thumping, Stu lost his footing and fell backward if it wasn't for his firm grip on her nips and the lioness paw that materialized behind him he may have fallen to the floor. The guy punch Stu got this time was enough to send him over the edge and he started to squirt his seed all over Kate's stomach. With the feeling of warm bunny come on her stomach and warm bunny guts wrapped tightly around her cock it was almost enough to make her come, almost.

The paw that was supporting Stu's back slowly closed around the rabbit her claw tips poking out. Stu let go of Kate's nipples and grande on to the paw that held him, looking down he saw the blunt claw tips lightly stroking his torso. Stu still got the spike in adrenaline and the fear he had seance hearing those stories when he was a little boy about predators eating bad bunnies but he liked Kate and even in the short time he had known the mountain lion he felt like she was a mammal he could trust. He would have called it a gut feeling if he wasn't getting a completely different gut feeling that he didn't want the lioness to stop. The two looked into each other's eyes and Kate would say later that Stu had told her what he wanted at that moment so she didn't hold back as she started to work that bunny ass, lifting and slamming him back down slowly her arm steadily increasing using him as you would a toy. Tho she was starting to lose herself to the pleasure she never took her eyes off the small bunny keeping an eye out for any sign that something was wrong, she would hate for their first experience together to end in disaster.

It wasn't long till Kate felt herself reach her peak. With one final thrust, Stu's ass hit her sheath and she held him there as she dumped her seed in him, the lump in his stomach slowly grew as Stu was filled, a little bit dripping out over Kate's balls. The squeaks from Stu and the low purring rowr that came from Kate's chest hide the sound of Bonnie entering the room. Bonnie had expected to find her husband in a compromising position when she came to look for him and the sounds she could hear from the stairs had confirmed it for her, she had just expected the roles would be reversed but it did give her hope for what she had planned for tonight. Bonnie closed the door loudly behind her getting the two mammals attention, Stu tensed making Kate moan and pump more come into the already full bunny making a little more leek out onto the floor.

"Bonnie what a surprise." Stu chuckled.

"I sent you to get Kate for breakfast 20 minutes ago, and I come up to find you hogging her all to yourself," Bonnie said in false annoyance.

"Sorry dear, I can make it up to you later." Stu pleaded.

"Oh Both of you will be making up for it later tonight but until then get yourselves cleaned up and come to get some solid food in you." Bonnie looked around to room recognizing the boyz clothes and sent, looking back at Stu and Kate. "Leave the mess for the boyz to clean up." Bonnie talked as she watched Kate slowly pull her husband off her cock. 

Stu's stomach sagged from the amount of come in his bowls as he lost the support of Kate's hard cock. The sensation of her cock spins dragging on his insides sent his foot thumping again, as they reached the halfway point Stu found himself coming again adding a few more strands of semen on Kate's stomach. Kate slowed lifting Stu off her cock as his anus tightened around her shaft, her spines gripping onto Stu's walls as they tried to pull his inside out with them. He had about a quarter left in him when he felt the spines secede at pulling his ass out. With a pop, a large glob of come spilled out running down Kate's shaft over her balls and onto the floor.

"Hold up Kate." Stu moaned as Kate left the head of her cock still actually inside him. 

“Honeybun" Stu's words brought Bonnie out of her thoughts, "can you get the ‘new' toy I think I'm going to need some help keeping this all in me," Stu asked with a blissful smile on his face.

"Oh, yes dear." Bonnie left the room making sure to close the door.

"How you holding up cutie," Kate asked unable to hide the concern in her voice.

Stu patted the paw that had kept a comfortable grip around him but with her claws retracted.   
"Once Bonnie gets me the butt plug I'll be fine," Stu reassured.

Bonnie walk in again making sure to close the door before turning around and walking over to them.

“Did you get it?" Stu asked not seeing the toy.

"Right here dear." Bonnie answered pulling out a back butt plug about the size of a rabbits fist with little metal nubs running around it from the pocket on the front of her apron as she didn't want to walk around with a butt plug in her paws with all the little ones running around.    
"I don't think that will fit anymore Bonnie." Kate chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about that Kate." Bonnie sassed as she pulled out a large black remote that was connected by a cord to the bass of the plug. Bonnie pushed the button and small arcs of electricity jumped between the numbs, Kate moaned as Stu clenched around her tip in excitement. "Ready?" Bonnie asked as she stepped behind Stu with the plug ready at his tail hole.

Kate slowly pull Stu off her cock with a slurp the head came out with a flow of semen running out of Stu blown out anus on to the floor, Bonnie wasted no time in shoving the plugin making sure to push Stus inside back as well. When to plug was fully in Bonnie pressed the button making Stu's mussels clench around it holding it in and making him shot another stream of come on to Kate. Bonnie handed the remote to Kate and walked towards the door.

"Once your done cleaning yourselves up come downstairs for breakfast." Bonnie said over her shoulder as she closed the door. Walking down the hall to the kitchen she could not help but think of what she had planned for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always love feedback.
> 
> Looking for anyone that may have more experience in the trans and gay aspects of life to help with a chapter, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, seeing how my brain wont let it go. It will just take some time.


End file.
